Batja Takes Over Christmas
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Batja takes the North Pole hostage to create his own toys to take over the world; Ben, Kai, G, Sonic, Trent, Lucy, Heidi, and Bash must save Christmas. Meanwhile; Debbie is looking for a Christmas gift for G and recieves help from the Phoenix Samurai and Chef Hatchet.
1. Batja's Plan

At Toon Manor; there was lots of snow on the ground.

Kai who was wearing a pair of tan ear muffs, red snow coat, tan snow pants, and black snow boots was making a snowman of Blitzwolfer. A snowball hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey." said Kai.

She turned around and saw Ben who was wearing a black snow hat, green snow coat with a white 10 on it, tan snow pants, and black snow boots whistling to himself.

Kai turned back around and continued making her Blitzwolfer snowman.

Ben grabbed some snow and made another snowball before tossing it on the back of Kai's head.

She turned back around only to see Ben whistling.

Kai went back to making her snowman.

Ben got another snowball ready and tossed it to Kai, who quickly turned back around and grabbed the ball before it could hit her.

"Ben." She said.

Ben smiled.

"Sorry honey." Ben said, "But you had it coming."

Kai smiled and got a snow ball ready.

She tossed it at Ben's face who started screaming in pain and grasped his face.

"OW! I'VE BEEN HIT, OH THERE'S BLOOD!" yelled Ben.

Kai became shocked and approached Ben.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" said Kai.

Ben jumped on Kai and pinned her to the ground.

"Gotcha." Said Ben.

Kai became mad and managed to pin Ben to the ground.

"No, I gotcha." Said Kai.

Ben flipped them both around and pinned Kai to the ground.

"You were saying?" said Ben.

Kai smirked.

She managed to flip Ben to the ground and pinned him.

The two started to wrestle with each other before stopping.

"Good one." Said Ben.

"Thanks." Said Kai.

"Have I ever told you that you look beautiful?" said Ben.

Kai smiled and blushed.

"Oh you." She said and kissed Ben.

Ben smiled and sees Debbie.

Debbie was wearing a Purple Turtleneck shirt under a Blue Denim Winter Jacket, Pink Snow Pants, Black Snow Boots and a Purple and Blue striped scarf.

Debbie looked down and Ben sees this.

"Hey Debbie what's wrong?" Ben asked.

Debbie turned to the young couple.

"It's nothing." Debbie said.

Kai and Ben looked at each other and walked to Debbie.

"Debbie your one of our roommates and G's girlfriend and one of my best friends." Kai said. "I know when something troubles you."

Debbie smiled.

"Ok it's just that G and Phoenix have been spending lots of time together lately." She said.

Ben smiled.

"G found out he has a sister can ya blame him?" Ben asked.

Debbie sighed.

"I don't know if I could trust her." Said Debbie.

"We trusted Bill on the get go." Said Kai.

"I know." Debbie said. "Also I want to find G a perfect Christmas gift but I don't know what?"

Kai smiled.

"You'd better spend some time with his sister." Said Kai.

She then sees G and Phoenix coming.

G was wearing a Gold Turtleneck shirt under a Blue Winder Denim Jacket, Red Winter Pants, Blue Winter Boots and Red, Gold and Blue Scarf.

Phoenix was wearing a Red Turtleneck shirt under a Red Winter Jacket, Pink Winter Pants and Pink Winter Boots.

Phoenix smiled and looked at her brother.

"So what're we doing today?" said Phoenix.

G thought about it.

"The lakes frozen, so we go ice skating." Said G.

The two walked off.

"It's just silly being jealous of one's relative. Unless you've seen That's my Boy to many times." Said Ben.

Debbie is mad and walks off.

Kai is confused.

"Where are you going?" She said.

"I am going Ice Skating as well." She said and left.

Ben and Kai were shocked.

"Let's go." Kai said.

With that they left and followed.

In front of a house; a hand knocked on the front door and an elderly woman opened it.

"Yes?" said the old lady.

The people at the door were Sonic wearing a pair of red earmuffs with his harmonica and Trent who was wearing a camo snow coat, blue snow pants, and snow boots with his guitar.

They started to play Jingle Bells.

The Old Lady smiled.

"That's lovely." She said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Merry Christmas." Said Trent.

The old lady closed the door.

The two left the house.

"So how many senior citizens have we brought cheer to?" said Sonic.

Trent pulled out a clip board and looked at the list on it.

Trent smiled.

"Every senior citizen in Toon City." Said Trent.

"I told you my speed would make it easier." Said Sonic, "Let's go get a cup of Joe."

The two walked off.

Later; they appeared at a Starbucks and were in a line.

The line eventually subsided and Sonic and Trent appeared.

They saw Mikey working at the cashier.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" said Mikey.

Sonic and Trent became shocked.

"Mikey, what're you doing here?" said Trent.

"I'm trying to make money for a present for Rook Shim." Said Mikey.

"Oh what are you going to get her?" Sonic asked.

"A Ticket to Disney Land." Miley said.

"You do realize you're working at a minimum wage job right?" said Sonic.

Miley smiled.

"That is why I am working at a Movie Stop and Pizza places." He said, "I made lots of money so far."

Sonic became shocked.

"Man you planned ahead." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, now what do you want?" said Mikey.

Sonic looked at the menu.

"One Venti cup of a cappuccino with caramel in it." Said Sonic.

"And a small cup of black coffee." Said Trent.

Mikey smiled.

'You got it." He said and went to get the coffees.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lair Batja was watching this and is confused.

"I don't see how this'll be very useful." Said Batja.

Goldar came in dressed as Santa.

"Okay, time to head for the mall." Said Goldar.

Rito came in dressed as Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

'Yep Christmas is on the way." He said.

Batja is shocked.

"You two as well?" He asked.

"I'm working as a mall Santa." Said Goldar.

"And I'm his reindeer." Said Rito.

Batja sighed.

"Great, more idiots dressed up as Saint Nick." Said Batja, "Any idiot could do his job."

He soon got an idea.

"Any idiot." Said Batja.

We zoom into his face before going down to his feet.

Batja grabbed the security camera and put it back to his face.

"Lousy security camera. We really need to get that thing fixed." Said Batja.

He walked the monster making machine.

"I will create five Christmas Monsters to help me in taking over this holiday and the North Pole." Batja said.


	2. Job for Trent

At the pond; G and Phoenix were ice skating.

"This is family bonding." said G.

"You said it bro." Phoenix said.

She then sees Debbie.

"She doesn't look to happy." said Phoenix.

Debbie stepped on the ice and started sliding on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Drago skates to her and grabs her.

"You ok Debbie?" G asked.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend mad.

"You've been spending lots of time with your sister." said Debbie.

G became shocked and started laughing.

"That's what's wrong with you? That's just silly." said G, "Clearly; you've been watching That's My Boy to many times."

Ben and Kai skated towards the group.

"G, we've got a problem." said Kai.

The two saw Debbie.

"Nevermind." said Ben.

Phoenix went to Debbie and laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with spending time with a relative." said Phoenix.

"I know what that's like." said Ben.

Debbie became very mad and tackled Phoenix to the ground and started strangling her.

Eventually, the ice started to crack before it broke. Debbie and Phoenix fell in the water.

Ben groaned and activated his omnitrix.

"I'll get them out." said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Ripjaws.

"This is cool." Ripjaws said.

He jumped in the water and tossed out an ice cube with Debbie still strangling Phoenix.

"You've really got to do something about this." Ripjaws said before turning back to normal.

G shot fire at the frozen girls and the ice melted.

Debbie is still strangling Phoenix.

'Stop it Debbie." Phoenix said. "What are you crazy?"

G ended up getting between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Break it up you two, break it up." Said G.

Debbie still tried to strangle Phoenix.

Ben sighed before pulling out a dog whistle and blowing on it. Debbie then covered her ears.

"Special type of high pitch dog whistle that works on anyone you want it to work on." Said Ben.

"Yeah right." Said Kai.

Ben tinkered with it before blowing on it. Kai then covered her ears.

Kai is shocked.

"I THINK I'VE GONE DEAF!" yelled Kai.

Ben put the whistle away.

"No you're not." Said Ben.

G turned to Debbie mad.

"You have no right to attack my own sister like that." Said G.

Debbie is shocked.

"G I am sorry." She said, "I just miss being with my boyfriend."

She tried to hug G, but was pushed away by him.

"Yeah well for your crime, we won't be spending time with each other until you can get along with my sister." G said before turning to Phoenix, "Same goes for you."

G started to walk off.

Ben and Kai looked at each other before following G.

Debbie is shocked at what her boyfriend said to her and cried.

Phoenix is also shocked at what her brother said.

"That was harsh." Said Phoenix.

Debbie looked at Phoenix mad.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She shouted.

Phoenix became mad.

"DON'T PIN THIS ALL ON ME!" she yelled.

They both started to fight before falling into the water again.

With G, Kai and Ben they were walking back to the manor and G is mad.

"Until they learn to be friendly towards each other, nothing's happening." Said G.

He tossed his own phone in a garbage can.

"I've got hundreds." Said G.

"But did you have to throw it away Debbie's number is in there." Kai said.

"Be prepared." Said G.

They entered the mansion.

Sonic and Trent saw G and he is mad.

"Hey G how was skating with Phoenix?" Sonic asked.

G shot fire at Sonic and left leaving Sonic shocked and confused.

"Never could understand that guy." Said Sonic.

"His sister and girlfriend couldn't get along." Said Ben.

Sonic became shocked.

"Say what? Everyone got along with my cousin." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, but your cousin's a guy." Said Kai.

"Sexist." Said Sonic, "But it is true though."

Ben and Kai left the area.

Trent did some thinking.

"I should probably do some Christmas shopping." Said Trent, "I mean, it is great spreading cheer to total strangers, but I should give stuff to my friends."

He sat down at the kitchen table with Sonic.

Sonic pulled out a clipboard.

"So if you're going to do some Christmas shopping, you're going to need a job, what're your specialties?" said Sonic.

Trent thought.

"I can play guitar." Said Trent.

Sonic filled out play guitar on the clipboard.

"Guitar player, that should lead to a job of performing at any kind of club nightly. Anything else?" said Sonic.

Trent smiled.

"I can charm women." Said Trent.

Sonic shook his head.

"Sorry, that's something you were born with." Said Sonic.

Trent did some thinking.

"I got nothing." Said Trent.

Sonic shook his head.

"Well that's just great. It's not like we'll find an ad in the classifieds that'll change your luck." Said Sonic.

He grabbed a newspaper and looked at the classifieds.

Sonic saw something and his jaw dropped.

He put his jaw back up.

"I should say that line more often." Said Sonic.

He read the ad.

"Old guitar teacher died from choking on some pie, new teacher wanted, payment received every day." Said Sonic.

He placed the paper down.

"Your luck has turned Trent." Said Sonic.

However he sees an after image and cloud shaped like Trent as Trent ran off.

"I said turned, not run out." Said Sonic.

He shook his head.

He stood up and left the kitchen before eventually entering his own bedroom. He turned on his computer and did some work on it.

"Now where did that ad say the lessons were needed?" said Sonic, "Oh yeah."

He typed in 7352 Freleng Drive. A big collage building appeared on the screen.

He smiled.

"Trent knows what he's doing." Sonic said.

At the mall Debbie and Phoenix were there.

"I can't believe we've been abandoned." Said Debbie.

Phoenix looked at Debbie.

"It's your fault." She said.

"Don't make me come over there." Said Debbie.

She was about to jump at Phoenix, but was stopped by Chef Hatchet.

"I don't want to see any fighting in a public place. Only in a boot camp." Said Hatchet.

The two looked at Chef.

"Who are you?" Debbie asked.

Hatchet put his face in front of Debbie.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!" yelled Hatchet, "To answer, names Hatchet. That dragon sent me to make sure that both you maggots get along. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Debbie is shocked.

"What?" said Debbie.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME SOLDIER. WHEN ADDRESSING ME, YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS SIR, GOT IT!?" yelled Hatchet.

"SIR YES SIR!" yelled the two girls.

"GOOD, now stay close to me." Said Hatchet.


	3. Taking Santa's Job

In the North Pole during the night; a bunch of elves were creating a bunch of stuff. They saw Santa Claus (Regular Show version) passing by watching them.

"Keep working, we've only got 3 more days till Christmas." said Santa, "It's not like anything bad will happen."

Suddenly; a bunch of Battlings appeared.

"What the?" An Elf asked.

"Oh no." said Santa, "First, it was a bunch of robots with brains in their stomachs, now this?"

Goldar and Rito entered the work shop and placed a bunch of cuffs on Santa's arms.

"Sorry Santa, but there's a new father Christmas in town." Said Goldar.

Batja entered.

"That'd be me." Said Batja.

He removed Santa's clothes until he was only in underwear. Batja was now dressed as Santa.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Batja laughed.

He then turned to the elves and became surprised to see that they were almost the same height as himself.

"Hey, who are you guys?" said Batja.

"We're Santa's elves." Said one of the elves.

"Aren't you supposed to be yeah high?" said Batja.

"Yeah." Goldar said, "You're different from the last Santa we captured."

The elves groaned.

"You must be thinking about Jim." Another elf said.

He pointed to an elf who was the size of Rito's hip.

"Whenever someone gets the camera, he's the only one standing next to Santa." Said another elf.

Jim the elf was carving something out of wood.

"Hey, what're you building?" said Rito.

"An iPad." Said Jim.

Rito became shocked.

"Really?" said Rito.

Jim grabbed the pile of saw dust and blew it off of a perfectly built iPad.

"Yeah." Said Jim.

Rito became shocked.

"Wow, you guys are good." Said Rito.

Batja is mad.

"Well My Monsters will not like this." He said.

He pulled out a whistle and blew on it.

Suddenly; five Christmas based monsters appeared in the work shop.

One is a Santa monster and he has horns, black beard and is armed with a candy cane staff.

The second one is a Cyclops Christmas tree monster with a star on his head and is armed with a tree sword.

The third one is a monster that looks like Minitour but with the head of Rudolph the red nose reindeer and is armed with a sword.

The fourth one looks like a monstrous polar bear wearing a red robe, and armed with bear claw Sais.

The last one looks like a Snowman armed with a bunch of katanas.

"Okay everyone, I'm in charge now." Said Batja, "This year, we're doing things my way."

Everyone is shocked.

"If you have a problem with it, then you'll have to be eaten by my bear. He hasn't eaten in days, yet I just created him." Said Batja, "Build a bunch of weapons for me. When you build billions of weapons, charge all the children around the world money for them."

"But we can't build weapons, it's one of the rules in the elves rule book, and another rule is that Santa can only take cookies and milk as payment." An elf said.

The Ninja Bat is shocked.

"Does it say that the weapons can't be in toys?" He asked.

"We just follow the rules." Said another elf.

Batja saw the rule book and read all the rules before destroying the book with his sword.

"Now the rules no longer apply, build the weapons." Said Batja, "And I've got one rule, when I say 'children', I mean 'people who deal or buy things on the black market'."

He laughs as Goldar and Rito looked sad.

Meanwhile with G, Ben and Kai tey were at the plumbers base and G was still mad.

Max saw this.

"Hey what's eating you?" He asked. "And where are Debbie and your sister?"

G shot fire at Max and he is shocked as G walked away.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Said Ben.

"All we could say is that it involves the two of them not getting along and being forced to become good friends." Said Kai.

Max Tennyson became shocked.

"Well I can arrest G for shooting fire at my for that." He said.

"Yeah and I am surprise Sonic did not hit him." Ben said.

With G he was walking when he saw Rook and his family and Rayona.

"I am glad that we are spending Christmas together on Earth." Rook said.

"Yeah well we did thanksgiving here so why not Christmas and New Year?" Rook Bralla said, "Besides Killer Moth was kind enough to let us stay."

"Yeah." G said before yawning.

Rooks family saw this.

"It is getting late. We should get some sleep." Said Rook Ben.

The group started to leave the Plumber base.

Later; Ben, Kai, and Rook returned to the mansion.

They saw Sonic removing the sports tape on his arms and legs.

Sonic sees his friends.

"Hey guys. Where's G, Debbie and Phoenix?" He asked.

Debbie came in and sighed and G came in and Debbie sees her boyfriend and smiled.

"Hey honey." She said.

G just walked away.

"Still not talking to you?" said Sonic.

"He has a drill sergeant bossing me around." Said Debbie.

Sonic chuckled.

"Real smart of him. A drill sergeant always gets the job done." Said Sonic.

Debbie sighed and sees G who looked at her mad.

"G come on can ya forgive me?" She asked.

"Fine, but you'd better spend time with my sister." Said G.

Debbie kissed G before he left.

Sonic removed all his sports tape and threw it in a garbage can. He sat down on the couch followed by Ben and Kai.

Debbie left the mansion.

Ben is shocked.

"Whoa G trying to make Phoenix and Debbie spend time together. Wow." Ben said.

"By the time the fic ends, they'll be good friends." Said Sonic.

Kai became confused.

"Are you sure?" said Kai.

Sonic chuckled.

"Definitely, it's not like I know who Spanner is." Said Sonic.

He became shocked by what he said and covered his mouth.

Ben and Kai became shocked.

"You know who Spanner is?" said Ben.

"No?" said Sonic.

"Sonic." Said Kai.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine, but you'd better act surprised in the distant future when he reveals himself." Sonic said before turning to Ben, "And, quit being sore at me for changing how the two of you started dating each other."

"Yeah right." Ben said.

"We will never forgive you on that." Kai said.

However before Sonic can answer he sees Howard's Family and The McFist Family coming and is shocked.

Sonic then got an idea.

"Just yesterday, you battled one Thunderpig in Norrisville. But you also destroyed McFist's home and the Weinerman home, I'm willing to testify against you in court." Said Sonic.

Ben groaned.

"Okay fine, I'm no longer sore at you." Said Ben.

"Same here." Said Kai.

"Not buying it." Said Sonic.

Kai sighed.

"We're just lucky McFist made a deal that he won't attack while staying here with Howard's family." She said.

"Still not saying anything." Said Sonic.

Ben sighed.

"Okay, maybe altering time wasn't such a bad thing. I mean, you were using the Hyper form for the first time in a long time and didn't see what would happen after. The new memory is very good." Said Ben.

"Yeah." Said Kai.

Sonic smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Said Sonic.

He grabbed Ben and Kai and ran out of the living room.

Meanwhile with Trent; he was in his own apartment. He walked into his bedroom's closet before coming out in his sleepwear.

He walked into his own bedroom.

"Man what a day. I made bag loads of money today and I will have enough to get everyone gifts." Trent said.

He then sees Lucy.

"How'd you get in here?" said Trent.

"You gave me the keys." Lucy said, "Besides Trent you're my boyfriend. Can't a girlfriend come and spend time with the one we love?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Trent.

"So I heard you have a temporary job." Said Lucy.

Trent kissed her.

"Yep. Made 900.00 today." He said, "Working for rich people."

Lucy smiled before pushing Trent on his own bed and crawling on top of him.

"Well honey lets sleep ad we can shop for everyone tomorrow." Lucy said.

Trent smiled.

"Sure." Trent said before falling asleep.

Lucy kissed Trent before falling asleep herself.

With Phoenix Samurai she is in her phoenix form flying through town mad at Debbie.

"This is all her fault, having a Drill Sargent and chef giving us orders." Said Phoenix.

She lands on a building and is mad.

"What does my brother see in her?" She asked.

She turned back into human form.

"Might as well spend time with her tomorrow." Said Phoenix.


	4. Bonding Begins

Back at the mansion, everyone was now asleep. In Sonic's room; Sonic was sleeping peacfully and quietly, that is until he was crushed by someone. That someone was a fully asleep Bash.

Sonic groaned.

He pushed Bash on to the other side of the bed.

"Why did I agree to this?" said Sonic.

He went back to sleep before Bash crushed him again.

He got out from under Bash and pushed him off the bed.

"That should do it." said Sonic.

He got back in bed. But Bash who was sleepwalking ended up getting back on bed and crushing Sonic once more.

Sonic got out of bed and left his room.

He eventually entered the hanger before setting up a hammock.

Sonic sighed.

"That Bash." He said.

'Tell me about it." A Voice said.

Sonic turned and saw McFist.

"You're lucky, I've been putting up with him longer then you." Said McFIst.

"I'm too tired to do anything else right now." Said Sonic.

McFist nodded before leaving.

Sonic got into the hammock and fell asleep.

The next day; Sonic was still sleeping in the hammock. Only; Ben, Kai, Trent, and Lucy were watching him sleep.

He woke up and saw the four looking at him. He screamed and fell off the hammock before getting on his feet.

"There's this thing called privacy." Said Sonic.

"Sorry." Lucy said.

"Were you here all night?" said Kai.

"Yeah, I can't believe I have to share my room with Bash. Ended up sleeping out here for the night." Said Sonic.

He yawned.

"But it was relaxing and quiet." Sonic said. "By the way where is G?"

"He said he was wrapping everyone's gifts." Lucy said.

"Yeah I'll bet." Said Sonic.

He grabbed a roll of white sports tape and started to wrap it around his arms and legs.

"What're you doing watching me sleep anyways?" said Sonic.

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to do some Christmas shopping with us." Said Ben.

Sonic smiled.

"Well I already got G's and Gwen's gifts done so why not." Sonic said.

He put on a pair of earmuffs.

"Why do you only wear earmuffs in the winter time without wearing a snow coat?" said Trent.

Sonic just stood in place as crickets are chirping.

"The answer's pretty obvious lover boy." Said Sonic.

Lucy is confused.

"It is?" She asked.

"I've got fur all over my body." Said Sonic.

"Oh, of course." Said Trent.

Lucy put an arm around Trent.

Sonic shook his head.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I made a wise choice putting the two of you together." Said Sonic.

With that he went off.

Meanwhile in the Mall G was in his office talking to Chef Hatchet.

"Thanks for Coming Chef I know you don't like to work on Christmas holidays." G said.

Chef smiled.

"Hey I am your adviser." Chef said. "I will do anything."

"Do the same stuff you did with my sister and girlfriend yesterday." Said G.

"Right sir." Chef said and left.

G sighed.

'I hope sis and Debbie get along." G said.

Meanwhile at the Mall Pool Debbie wearing the same clothes she did yesterday and she sighed and looked at the water.

'This will be better then yesterday.' She thought.

She turns and sees Phoenix also wearing the same clothes coming.

"Hey Phoenix." Debbie said.

"Hey Debbie." Phoenix said as she walked to Debbie.

"Look Phoenix maybe G is right and we should get along." Debbie said.

Phoenix smiled.

"I agree." Phoenix said. "Besides we both love him and he is important thing in our life."

Debbie smiled.

"Yeah so friends?" Debbie asked.

Phoenix smiled.

"Friends." Phoenix said.

She was walks to Debbie about to hug her when she slips on a banana peel and slips.

"WHOA!" Phoenix shouted.

She slips with her arms out and accidentally pushes Debbie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Debbie screamed as she loses balance.

Debbie starts falling and falls in the water as her jacket flew opened and she went under water.

Phoenix saw this and laughed as she saw what happened.

Debbie popped out of the water and is flailing in the water shocked at what happened.

Phoenix laughed some more.

"Oh Debbie I am so sorry." She said and laughed.

Chef and G came and saw Debbie in the water and the two are shocked.

"This won't be easy." Said G.

He walked to the pool and sees Debbie.

"Debbie what happened?" G asked.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"Bonding." Said Debbie.

Chef sees the banana peel.

"Who was eating a banana here and forgot to throw away the peel?" He asked.

G sighed.

"I really should put a trash can here." G said.

He walked off.

"Okay maggots, bonding starts now." Said Hatchet.

He then sees Debbie in the water and laughed.

"After we get my boss's girlfriend out of the water." Chef said.

Debbie crawled out of the water.

"That's better, now. BONDING STARTS NOW, IF I SEE ANY KIND OF CATFIGHTS, YOU'LL BOTH BE BOOTED!" yelled Hatchet, "GOT IT!?"

However Chef sees the two girls have left.

"This won't end well." Said Hatchet.


	5. Christmas Shopping

With Ben's group; they were at a clothing store in the Crimson Dragon.

Sonic was checking out a brown denim jacket.

Sonic smiles.

"I hope everyone likes the gifts." Sonic said.

He ran off as a cash register was heard.

He returned to the area wearing the jacket.

"This'll do just nicely." Said Sonic.

With Ben and Kai; they were at the Movie Store Movie Atop.

Ben was looking at a DVD called Blades of Glory. He noticed one of the actors on the case.

"This person looks like my second cousin Clyde." Said Ben.

Kai looked at Ben.

"How so?" She asked.

Ben turned to Kai.

"Have you even met Clyde?" said Ben.

"No." said Kai.

Ben pulled out his cell phone, and showed a picture of Clyde Fife(Ben 10 Omniverse). He put the picture next to the DVD case.

Kai is shocked.

"I know, bit of a shocker." Said Ben.

He put the phone away and the DVD back.

Kai saw one DVD and smiled.

She removed it from the shelf.

She smiled.

"This seems good." Said Kai.

She walked off with Ben in tow.

With Trent; he was at an instrument store looking at guitar picks.

"One of these should be good for Sonic's electric guitar." Said Trent.

A Galvan came and saw Trent.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a guitar pick for my friend." Said Trent.

He pulled out a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog and showed it to the Galvan.

The Galvan looked at the picture.

"We do specialize in making guitar picks with someone's face on it." Said the Galvan.

"Really, well I'll take one of those then." Said Trent.

The Galvan smiled before walking off.

Trent turned around and saw Sonic without the denim jacket.

"Well, well, well Trent, getting me a guitar pick with my face on it." Said Sonic.

Trent became shocked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Said Trent.

"I'd have wanted a Nintendo Wii U with the new Super Smash Bros, but a guitar pick will do." Said Sonic.

Trent groaned.

"I just got one thing to say." Sonic said before doing Lucy's signature smile and speaking in her voice, "PSYCH!"

Trent is shocked.

"Lucy." Said Trent.

Sonic turned into Lucy.

Lucy started to laugh.

"Got you good." Said Lucy.

Trent groaned.

"I'll never get used to that." Said Trent.

Lucy smiled and kissed Trent.

"I know but you love me anyway don't ya?" She asked.

Trent nodded.

Lucy hugged Trent before kissing him once more.

The Galvan returned with a blue guitar pick that looked like the Sonic the Hedgehog logo.

"That'll be 9 billion dollars." Said the Galvan.

Trent became shocked.

"What? 9 billion dollars? I don't have 9 billion dollars." Said Trent.

"Psych, its only 2.50." said the Galvan.

Trent is shocked.

He ended up pulling out the money and gave it to the Galvan before putting the pick in his pocket.

Lucy then linked an arm with Trent.

"Better meet the others at the food court." Said Lucy.

Trent looked at his girl.

"Don't you have Christmas shopping?" He asked.

"Did that." Said Lucy.

The two walked off.

In the food court; Sonic who was still wearing the brown denim jacket sat down at a table with a Burger King bag and a jumbo sized Mr. Smoothie cup.

Sonic smiled.

"Now this is lunch." Said Sonic.

He then saw Ben and Kai sitting down at the same table as him.

Sonic smiled.

"Got some gifts for everyone?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Ben.

"Worth it." Said Kai.

Sonic pulled out a double cheese burger and started to eat it.

Kai smirked and sees Trent and Lucy coming.

"Hey Trent and Lucy." Kai said.

Trent and Lucy smiled before sitting down at the table.

"Busy, I see." Said Ben.

"Yeah, we've been busy." Said Trent.

Sonic drank some of his smoothie and got a brain freeze face.

"Brain freeze selfie." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of himself before losing the brain freeze.

G came with Heidi and Bash.

Bash was wearing a blue snow coat, black snow hat, and brown snow pants.

Heidi was wearing a white snow hat, white snot coat, black snow pants, and black snow shoes.

"Man it is chilly out there." Bash said.

Heidi smiled.

"I know. But at least we got the Christmas shopping done." Heidi said and sees something. "Hey are those elves?"

G saw the people.

"No, just department store elves." Said G.

Bash is confused.

"If they are then who are those sitting at a table?" He asked.

Everyone saw the real Department Store Elves having lunch and G was shocked.

"Those are real elves." G said.

Heidi became shocked as well.

"Better go someplace else." Said Heidi.

She walked off, followed by Bash.

They eventually reached the table with Sonic's group on it.

Sonic saw Bash and groaned.

"Not this guy again." Said Sonic, "I'm out of here."

"Look Sonic I am sorry." Bash said.

Sonic smiled.

"Ah I guess I can't be mad." He said.

Bash noticed Sonic's Darkspine Ring.

"What's with the ring?" said Bash.

He started to rub it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Sonic.

"Why?" said Bash.

The ring started to glow before Sonic became covered in flames, burning Bash's hand. The flames cleared off and Sonic was now Darkspine Sonic.

Bash became mad.

"You burned my hand; I'm going to beat you up." Said Bash.

Sonic grabbed Bash's neck and started to strangle him.

"Listen pal, you threaten to beat me up, I'll shove my fist down your throat and nit your intestines into a sweater, then feed it to a bear which I will then feed to an adult Vulimancer before feeding you to the same alien." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

Bash ended up wetting himself.

Soon Sonic sees the elves.

"Lookie here, a bunch of midgets. I'm going on a killing spree." Said Sonic.

He let go of Bash and walked off.

"Is he even okay?" said Heidi.

"No idea." G said.

The Elves looked at G.

"Um was that Sonic?" One Elf asked, "We need help."

"Yeah, it was. But he has a bit of a problem." Said G.

"Whenever he goes Darkspine, he acts violently and says some vulgar stuff he'd never say." Said Ben, "But removing the ring from his finger can solve that problem."

"Well we need help because The North Pole is in danger." The other Elf said.

"Hold on a second." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, became XLR8 before running off and returning with a normal Sonic.

Sonic is mad.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said Sonic.

He looked at Santa's elves.

"Oh hey, it's Santa's elves." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Sonic and the elves became shocked and looked at Sonic.

"What? I traveled the world a lot. I've been to the North Pole." Said Sonic.

G is shocked.

"You have?" said G.

"Yeah, I know what these guys can do." Said Sonic.

One elf pulled out some wood and started to carve it into something before it became covered in saw dust; he blew the dust off, revealing an Xbox One.

Everyone is shocked.

"Ok, That is cool." Bash said.

"So what do you need help with?" Heidi asked.

"Santa's been over thrown, an evil bat is forcing us to make weapons so that he can sell them on the black market." Said an elf.

Everyone became shocked.

"Batja." G, Sonic, Ben, and Kai said at once.

Bash and Heidi are shocked.

"We need to stop him." Heidi said.

"Yeah no one messes with Christmas on my watch." Bash said.

Trent and Lucy are confused.

"Batja?" said Lucy.

"He's a monstrous ninja bat that put me in a coma once." Sonic said as he made his Excalibur appear in his hands, "Where do you think I got this sword and awesome gold armor."

He is definitely a knight in shining armor." Said Kai.

Ben became mad.

"Hey." Said Ben.

Kai turned to Ben and hugged him.

"But you're my knight in shining armor." Said Kai.

Ben smiled as Skurd looked at G.

"How did the Mobian get that sword anyways?" said Skurd.

"He was in a five hour coma and fought four of his transformations in a life and death battle. But it was a test to see how strong his will to live was. His Excalibur Sonic form gave him the alternate Excalibur for good use and since he proved himself worthy of wielding it." Said G.

"Totally worth it." Said Sonic.

Lucy smiled.

"Well we should save the North Pole." Lucy said.

She was about to walk off, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Hold it. You should wear something very warm. No matter what the season is, the North Pole always remains freezing like it's winter every year there." Said Sonic, "Believe me, I know."

**Flashback**

Sonic was in the North Pole. He saw a bunch of people frozen like popsicles since they weren't wearing snow coats.

"So that's why no one knows of Santa's existence." Said Sonic.

**End Flashback**

Everyone was shocked.

"A lot of people froze up from not wearing snow coats, trying to prove that Santa does exist?" said G.

"Can we just go?" Bash asked.

"Yeah, we'll go." Said Sonic.

With that they left.


	6. Bonding Complete

Back with Debbie and Phoenix; they were in a gym with Chef Hatchet. The two girls were holding a board with a bowling ball on it.

"If you're going to bond, then you'd better make sure the bowling ball doesn't fall to the ground. If you keep it on the board, then you can trust each other." said Hatchet.

"Sir we need to do Christmas shopping. I want to give my brother something." Phoenix said.

Chef glared at Phoenix.

"Keep that bowling ball on the board for 5 minutes." said Hatchet.

Chef sighed before leaving.

Debbie and Phoenix looked at each other mad put it the board and ball down and the two left.

They eventually reached the food court.

"Who needs that chef, we can bond our own way." Said Phoenix.

"I know." Debbie said. "So where do you want to eat?"

Phoenix looked around and saw the Krusty Krab.

"Haven't eaten at the Krusty Krab before." Said Phoenix.

Debbie laughed.

"It's to die for." Said Debbie.

Gaston walked out of the Krusty Krab with a Krabby Patty and ate it before his head exploded. He grew another head.

"No one grows a spare head like Gaston." Said Gaston.

Debbie and Phoenix are shocked and looked at each other.

"That's something you don't see every day." Phoenix said.

"Yep." Debbie said.

The two walked into the Krusty Krab and went to the cash register where Squidward was working.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab, can I take your order?" said Squidward.

Debbie and Phoenix looked at Squidward.

"Hello Squidward." Debbie said.

Phoenix turned to Debbie.

"If he's from the ocean, how is he breathing air?" said Phoenix.

"Long story, trust me." Said Debbie.

The Squid saw Debbie and sighed.

"What can I do for you Debbie? Your boyfriend has had Krabs set everything for a Christmas Party here and It will soon be my vacation time." He said.

Just then Mr Krabs came and saw Debbie and Phoenix.

"Quit holding up the line, I've got money to make." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes sir." Said Phoenix.

Debbie and Phoenix turned to Squidward.

"Two Krabby Patties please." Said Debbie.

"Right away." The Squid said.

Before he could do anything else, two Krabby Patties emerged from the kitchen.

Squidward became shocked.

"That was fast." Said Squidward.

He turned to the girls.

"On the house." Said Squidward.

Debbie is confused.

"Really?" She asked.

Krabs appeared and smiled.

"Yep unlike the old me I am now give Patties for free on Christmas Month." He said.

Phoenix became confused.

"Why?" said Phoenix.

"Because I'm afraid that the ghosts from last Christmas will return to haunt me." Said Mr. Krabs.

Debbie leaned over to Phoenix.

"I know what happened, but I'm not telling him." Said Debbie.

The two walked off and sat at a table.

Phoenix looked at the party and is confused.

"So what is this?" She asked.

However before Debbie can answer Chef's voice was heard.

"THERE YOU ARE!" said Chef's voice.

The two turned and saw Chef Hatchet at the table.

"Oh boy." Said Debbie.

"You left the gym and ended up doing your own thing without my permission. I just got one thing to say…you passed the test." Said Hatchet.

The girls became confused.

"What?" said Phoenix.

"Because you left my sight and ended up becoming good friends, you bonded like a bunch of sisters." Said Hatchet.

Debbie and Phoenix are shocked.

"I don't get it." Said Debbie.

"Shut up and buy G a Christmas present." Said Hatchet.

The two girls looked at each other and smirked then looked at Hatchet.

Chef became confused.

'What the?" He asked.

Seconds later Chef was in a Toilet Head first.

"We've got a present alright." Said Phoenix.


	7. Saving Santa Claus

With G's group; they were in a plane driven by the elves.

"Doesn't Santa drive a sleigh?" said Bash.

"He does, the elves are driving this plane." said Sonic, "By the time we get to the North Pole, we'll need to suit up."

G smiled.

"I am use to cold since I breathe ice as well." G said.

Sonic realized G was right.

"Good point G." Sonic said. "Plus your fire can keep ya worm."

He approached Trent.

"I can't let you go into the workshop unprotected." Said Sonic.

"That's what she said." Said Ben.

A drum roll was heard.

Everyone turned to see Comedy Chimp with a drum set.

Sonic groaned before opening up a door on the plane. He then kicked the chimp out of the plane before closing the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-HOOOOOOO-HOOOOO-WHEEEEEEEE!" Comedy Chimp screamed.

"It had to happen. Now where was I?" said Sonic.

"The plan?" An Elf said.

"Oh yeah." Said Sonic.

He approached Trent and pulled out some type of wooden clasp bracelet that looked like the Rhino Morpher in standby mode.

"This is a powerful weapon I had Tails make once." Said Sonic.

Trent looked at the bracelet and became confused.

"It's a bracelet." Said Trent.

Sonic smiled.

"Push the button on it." Said Sonic.

Trent did so and the bracelet turned into what looked like the Rhino Morpher in battle mode, but with the Sonic the Hedgehog logo on it and was blue.

"Presto changeo, a blaster slash sword." Said Sonic.

Trent smiled.

'Cool but I have the Predazords remember?" Trent said.

"I know that. But zords are for battling giants, this is for battling normal sized minions." Said Sonic.

Trent aimed the weapon all over the place, scaring everyone.

Sonic lowered the weapon down.

"Watch where you aim the Sonic Boom blaster/sword." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Sonic and G laughed.

"I came up with the name since I helped create it." G said mad.

Sonic pushed the standby button on the blaster and it went into standby mode.

Bash looked outside the plane and saw Santa's workshop.

"There's a cabin in the snow." Said Bash.

Everyone is shocked.

"Santa's workshop no doubt. We need to land someplace far away so that Batja won't know we're here." Said Sonic.

G smirked and Heidi sees this.

"I know that look G. Ether you have a plan or you have to use the rest room." She said.

"Oh I have a plan. And I have to use the rest room." G said and left.

G eventually reached a lavatory.

"He's got a weak bladder." Said Sonic.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY WEAK BLADDER!" yelled G.

Sonic laughed and Bash hits him.

"Hey, it says so on his fan page." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his cell phone and showed a GoldDragonNInja fan page saying 'G has a weak bladder'.

"I'm not the one who made the website." Said Sonic, "But I can own you Bash, and you know it."

The plane eventually landed on a faraway runway before going into a hanger.

Everyone got out and an elf looked at G.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"A Snow Ball fight to distract the minions and the monsters while Lucy changes into Batja's master and orders him to stop what he is doing." G said.

Sonic smiled.

"That's a good plan." He said.

"Question." Said Lucy.

Sonic quickly pulled out a photo of Mesogog and showed it to Lucy.

"Nevermind." Said Lucy.

She turned into Mesogog.

Ben looked at Sonic.

"How did you know what she was going to ask?" said Ben.

"Don't ask." Sonic said.

Kai smirked.

"Let's do this." She said.

The group walked off, leaving the elves.

Back in the workshop; the elves were building lots of weapons out of wood. They were making RPG's, alien weaponry, and fake omnitrix's.

Batja smirked.

"Yes my plan is coming along great." He said. "Ok you elves take a 2 hour break."

The elves sighed in relief.

"Finally." Said an elf, "We've been working since last night."

The elves left as Lucy still disguised as Mesogog entered the workshop.

"Stop what you are doing." Lucy said in Mesogog's voice.

Batja turned around and became shocked.

"Lord Mesogog, what a surprise." Said Batja.

"Give this workshop back to Saint Nick." Said Lucy.

Batja became shocked.

"What? But Lord Mesogog, this is the smartest idea I've ever come up with." Said Batja.

"I SAID DO IT!" Yelled Lucy

Batja started to panic.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes my lord." Said Batja.

Outside the workshop; the Battlings, Tyrannadrones, and some Triptoids were guarding the workshop. A bunch of snow balls started to hit them.

The Foot Minions were shocked.

More snow balls hit them.

Sonic then appeared doing homing attacks on them.

The Monsters came.

"What the?" The tree asked.

Sonic stopped and saw the monsters.

"Five? This should be interesting." Said Sonic.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Indeed." Said Ben.

He slammed down on it, and became Swampfire.

"Oh yeah." Swampfire said.

"That thing better control plant life." Said Kai.

The tree monster ended up attacking the polar bear monster.

"Swampfire can." Said Swampfire.

"Sorry dude, it's against my own will." Said the tree.

"I know." The Bear said.

Goldar and Rito appeared and saw everything.

"It's those do good heroes." Said Goldar.

The two charged at the heroes, but were attacked by Sonic.

The hedgehog landed on his feet and got into a fighting stance.

"You and me, let's do this." Said Sonic.

Goldar smirked.

"Sure." Said Goldar.

He and Rito charged at Sonic.

Sonic jumped up in the air and kicked the two across their faces.

Swampfire started to battle the snowman monster.

The snowman started to attack Swampfire, but the alien kept on dodging the attacks before hitting him with fire.

The snowman melted into a puddle.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing." Said the snowman.

"Glad I chose Swampfire." Said Swampfire.

He sees the tree monster coming and Swampfire used fire to burn him.

"Seriously?" said the tree.

Trent was fighting the Rudolph monster.

"Nice weapon, it won't do you any good." Said the reindeer.

"Try this on for size." Said Trent, "Blade mode."

The Sonic Boom blaster/sword went into blade mode before Trent started slashing the reindeer.

He made a very powerful slash on the reindeer before it blew up.

"Nailed it." Said Trent.

A drum solo was heard and everyone saw Comedy Chimp.

"Dude, seriously?" said Bash.

Comedy Chimp groaned before walking off.

Kai and G were battling the Santa monster and Minotar monster.

G bit the Santa monster and froze him before shattering him into several pieces.

"Nice." Said G.

Kai eventually slashed the Minotar's horns off.

"Oh come on." Said the monster.

Kai slashed him before it blew up.

The heroes cheered.

Back in the workshop; Lucy was now having Batja doing pushups. Batja was very tired.

"No more, no more. I can't take it anymore." Said Batja.

"Well I just got one thing to say to you." Said Lucy.

She smacked Batja across the face, leaving mud on it.

"PSYCH!" Lucy yelled in her own voice.

She turned back to normal, laughing.

Batja became shocked.

"A Lenopan? Should have seen that coming." Said Batja.

Lucy ran outside the workshop.

In Mesogog's lab; Mesogog saw everything and wasn't happy.

"Must I do everything for myself?" Mesogog said before pulling the lever to the Hydro Regenerator, "Activating Hydro Regenerator."

It started to rain on the remains of the monsters before they grew giant.

The monsters roared.

Everyone looked up as Lucy came out.

She became shocked as well.

"Does this always happen?" said Lucy.

"Pretty much." Said G.

Goldar and Rito looked at each other.

"Let's do this." Said Golder.

"Right." Said Rito.

He pulled out the fusing cannon and aimed it at the monsters before shooting them. The monsters started to fuse into one.

The being had Santa's head and the heads of others on its chest.

The monster roared.

"That's new." Said Sonic.

The omnitrix started beeping before turning Swampfire back to Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Way Big.

G pulled out his Dragonzord Dagger before playing it.

The Dragonzord emerged from the water.

Sonic pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D judgment scanner and opened it up.

"S.H.I.E.L.D Flyers to the North Pole." Said Sonic.

The flyers appeared at the North Pole before Sonic jumped into the red flyer. The flyers then formed the S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord.

Trent pulled out his Predazord crystals.

"Wild Zords, descend." Said Trent.

He tossed the crystals into the air before the zords appeared.

"Wild Zords, combine." Said Trent.

The Predazords combined into the Megazord before Trent found himself in the cockpit.

The zords and Way Big got into fighting stances.

The monster roared before blasting beams of energy from each eye, hitting the heroes.

They fell to the ground screaming.

"This things to powerful. There's got to be a way to stop it." Said Trent.

Sonic did some thinking before coming up with an idea.

"I've got it." Said Sonic, "Switch to Auto Pilot mode."

His motion control outfit disappeared before running to his Megazord's head.

Sonic then made his Excalibur appear.

"Excalibur Zords, unleashed." Said Sonic.

The sword started to glow before the Dragon, Griffin, and Pegasus zords appeared in thin air.

"Excalibur Megazord, activate." Said Sonic.

Soon the three zords started to run and flew in the air.

The Dragon stood up straight and his front legs became the arms and the feet on his lower legs wet up.

The Head moved to the torso and the wings covered the body.

The Griffon's wings detached and became a sword while the griffon folded and became a leg.

The Pegasus's wings detached and became a shield while the Pegasus wet up and became another leg.

Soon the two leg zords attached to the dragon with the griffon forming the left and the Pegasus became the right.

Soon the Head popped out and the wings opened and the sword went into one hand while the shield went in the other and the new Megazord swung the sword and clashed it with the shield.

"Megazords, combine." Said Sonic.

The Megazord's head disappeared before the Excalibur dragon zords head detached and flew onto the S.H.I.E.L.D Megazords head, making a head that looks like the Mighty Morphin Dragon Megazord's head.

The heads of the other two zords detached and flew onto the S.H.I.E.L.D Megazords shoulders.

The other zords fused together with the S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord before grabbing the Sword and Shield and clashing them together.

Sonic now in his Excalibur Sonic form then appeared in the cockpit, which looked like the Wild Force cockpit. He placed the sword on the controls and his hands on them as well.

"Excalibur S.H.I.L.E.D Ultrazord, online." Said Sonic.

Everyone became surprised.

Trent exited his Megazord just as Way Big turned back into Ben.

"A new Megazord configuration." Said G.

"That's cool." Kai said.

Bash, Heidi and the Elves even the villains are shocked.

"No, it can't be." Said Batja.

"Batja, that monster's in for it now." Said Ben.

The monster pulled out a polar bear like sword.

The monster and Megazord began to battle each other. They clashed swords before the Megazord blocked an attack with its shield and pushed it away.

The monster started shooting out lots of energy blasts from its eyes at the Megazord. The Megazord blocked the attacks with the shield before being covered in smoke.

Batja who came saw this.

"My five Monsters will crush you." He said.

However; the Megazord emerged from the smoke.

"You were saying?" said Ben.

Sonic smirked.

"Let's see how you like this." Said Sonic.

The Ultrazord struck its sword to the ground before flicking some energy at the monster, knocking it off its feet.

"Excalibur Steel Power." Said Sonic.

The Zord then slashed a diamond shaped symbol as the slashes hit the monster before the symbol went through the monster.

The monster screamed before blowing up.

Batja is shocked.

"We'd better get out of here." Said Batja.

He, Goldar, and Rito were about to leave, but Ben as Four Arms grabbed the three.

"First things first." Said Four Arms, "I'll be taking Santa's suit."

He grabbed Santa's outfit before tossing the three far away.

"See you next fall." Four Arms said before turning back into Ben.

A Drum Solo was heard and Ben saw a Frozen Comedy Chimp.

"The moment needed something." Said Comedy Chimp.

Later; the heroes and elves walked into Santa's workshop and uncuffed Santa.

Ben held the outfit in front of Santa.

"I believe this belongs to you." Said Ben.

Santa took it and smiled.

"Thank you all for helping." Santa said, "But I am afraid Christmas will not happen with these toys."

Sonic held up an RPG.

"You're right, these weapons won't do." Said Sonic.

He ran off and returned with a bunch of kid friendly toys.

"But these will do." Said Sonic, "Thank you Toys R Us."


	8. Returning Home

Phoenix and Debbie were walking out of the Crimson Dragon with wrapped up presents in their hands.

"Do you think it was wise to leave that chef in G's office?" said Debbie.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Phoenix.

Debbie sighed and looked back.

"But putting his head in a toilet?" She asked.

"He had it coming." said Phoenix.

Debbie smiled and hugged Phoenix.

"I'm so glad we became good friends." said Debbie.

"Me too." said Phoenix.

The two looked up and saw Santa's sleigh landing on the Crimson Dragon's roof.

Sonic and his friends got off.

"Thanks for the lift Saint Nick." said Sonic.

"Anytime." said Santa.

He made his reindeer fly off with the sleigh as well.

"Now that was a Christmas adventure." said Ben.

"Yeah, I know." said G.

"What should we do with Comedy Chimp?" said Sonic.

He pointed to Comedy Chimp who was completely frozen.

G shot fire at him melting the ice.

"I don't know why I bother with you guys." Comedy Chimp said before walking off.

He walked off the mall and fell, screaming like Goofy.

Sonic shook his head.

"That monkey." He said.

Phoenix and Debbie appeared on the roof.

"Would one of you mind telling us why there was a sleigh on the roof?" said Debbie.

"Yeah bro." Phoenix said.

G turned and saw his sister and girlfriend and they were shocked and mad.

He ended up going dragon and flying off.

"We saved Christmas. And why are the two of you not fighting each other?" said Kai.

Sonic also saw this.

"Yeah just a couple of days ago you were at each other's throats." Sonic said, "Literally."

"We became friends." Said Phoenix.

Everyone became shocked.

G flew back and heard what his sister said.

'You two did?" He asked.

Phoenix smiled.

"We did." Said Phoenix.

Sonic chuckled before turning to Ben.

"Time to pay up." Said Sonic.

Ben became confused.

"What?" said Ben.

"I told you they'd become friends by the time the fic ends. Time to pay the piper." Said Sonic.

"We never made a bet." Said Ben.

Sonic did some thinking before groaning.

"Dammit." Said Sonic.

He walked off.

Ben smirked.

"Sucker." Said Ben.

"So the two of you became friends. How did it happen?" said G.

The two girls smiled.

"Long story." Said Phoenix.

G turned back into a human before entering the building. After a while; some loud screaming was heard.

"We bullied our drill sergeant." Said Debbie.

"That is messed up." Said Trent.

Lucy laughed.

"I would have done something like that." Said Lucy.

Trent groaned.

"Everyone was right, she would have been better with Mikey." Said Trent.

His phone rang and he saw that Mikey was calling. He pushed the talk button and placed the phone next to Skurd.

"It's for you." Said Trent.

Skurd groaned.

"Hello?" said Skurd.

Voices were heard and Skurd became mad.

"You lied to me." Said Skurd.

Trent pushed the end call button.

Trent was mad.

"How do you put up with him?" said Trent.

"We just ignore him at times." Said Ben.


	9. Christmas Day

On Christmas day at Trent's apartment; he was sleeping in his bed.

He eventually woke up and sat down on his bed. He looked at the calendar and saw that it was Christmas.

He smiled.

"It's about time." said Trent.

He walked out and saw his girlfriend cooking a nice big Christmas Breakfast.

The Breakfast was Santa shaped Pancakes; Elf shaped Blueberry Pancakes, Reindeer Strawberry Pancakes, and Snowman Shaped Pancakes, White Powders, Christmas Tree a shaped Pancakes with White Powder on it, Eggs, Bacon.

"Morning Lucy." Trent said.

Lucy smiled and saw Trent.

"Morning Trent." Lucy said.

Trent smiled and smelled the Breakfast.

"Sure smells good." Said Trent.

Lucy smiled and kissed Trent.

"Anything for my cute roommate." Said Lucy.

Trent blushed just as Lucy placed some of the food on a plate for Trent.

Just then a knock at the door and Lucy was confused.

"Who could that be?" She asked.

She went to the door and opened and revealed Batja, Goldar and Rito with Christmas Gifts.

"Merry Christmas." Said Rito.

Lucy became shocked.

"What'd you want?" said Lucy.

Goldar pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

"Not to fight for one thing." Said Goldar.

"Yeah we came to deliver gifts." Batja said, "And they are not weapons."

"Thanks?" Said Lucy.

The villains placed the presents on the couch before leaving.

Lucy closed the door.

"That was weird." Said Lucy.

"I know." Trent said.

With the villains Batja smiled.

"I can't believe we did that." Said Batja.

Goldar smiled.

"But it does feel good to bring cheer to everyone, even your enemies." Said Goldar.

"Amen." Said Rito.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Said Batja.

At the mansion; Professor Colosso was in the kitchen, wearing a santa hat on with a missile toe on it.

Ben walked by and noticed it.

"Forget it, not going to happen." Said Ben.

Colosso laughed.

"It aint for you Tennyson, I'm going to get a kiss from Charmcaster." Said Colosso.

Ben laughed.

"In your dreams." Said Ben.

Ben sees Salam in the same thing and is shocked.

"You too?" said Ben.

"Yeah, but different women." Said Salem, "Kim Possible."

Ben is shocked.

"You've got a better activity." Said Ben.

Charmcaster entered the kitchen.

"Check this out." Said Colosso.

He jumped on the counter and groaned.

Charmcaster noticed it.

"Colosso, are you okay?" said Charmcaster.

"Yeah, I've got something in my eye." Said Colosso.

"Oh, let me see." Said Charmcaster.

She picked Colosso up until they were both under the missile toe.

"Oh, look who's under the missile toe. Better kiss each other." Said Colosso.

Charmcaster looked up at the missile toe and smirked before looking at Colosso once more.

"Okay, but you'd better close your eyes." Said Charmcaster.

Colosso closed his eyes.

"I'm ready." Said Colosso.

Charmcaster smirked.

She blasted Colosso with some magic, literally shocking him.

Colosso opened his eyes.

"Playing hard to get. Me likey." Said Colosso.

Kim came in and saw this.

"Trying to pull off a tradition?" said Kim.

Salem jumped on Kim's shoulders.

"Oh look. We're both under a missile toe; we'd better kiss each other." Said Salem.

Kim punched Salam.

"Ow." Said Salem.

He jumped off Kim as Ron entered.

He noticed everything.

"The missile toe bit?" Ron said as he removed Salem's missile toe Santa hat and put it on his own head, "Just because you're wearing a hat with a missile toe on it, doesn't mean that someone can kiss you because of tradition."

Kim kissed Ron.

"Part of tradition." Said Kim.

"HEY!" yelled Salem.

A knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it." Said Ben.

He went to the front door, opened it up, and saw Sandra Tennyson.

"Hey Ben." Said Sandra.

Ben quickly closed the door on her, shocking everyone.

"Did you just close the door on your own mother?" said Charmcaster.

"No, I closed the door on someone who thinks she's Ellen Jennings." Said Ben.

A Drum solo was heard.

Charmcaster sighed and opened the door.

Sandra smiled and came in.

"Thank you." She said.

She turned to Ben.

"I thought you were a faker, honestly." Said Ben.

"Baloney, baloney." Colosso and Salem said while fake coughing.

Trent and Lucy eventually entered as well.

"Hey guys." Trent said.

"Hi." Lucy said.

Salem went to Lucy.

"How about a kiss?" He asked.

Trent grabbed the cat.

"Stay away from my girlfriend Salem." He threatened.

Trent then tossed Salem.

Sandra smiled and picked up the cat and kissed him.

"Ugly woman." Salem thought.

Sandra petted Salem.

"Such a cute cat." Said Sandra.

"Cute? I'm about to show you some real magic real soon." Salem thought.

But Sandra squeezed him so hard that Salem ended up burping.

Sandra walked off.

Colosso chuckled.

"Nice one Pussy Cat." He said.

Later; everyone was in the living room.

G smiled.

"This is great." G said.

Everyone but Salem nodded.

Salem who was still being petted by Sandra wrote something on a piece of paper before giving it to Colosso.

The note said 'Help me'.

The Rabbit laughed.

"Anyways-"Bugs said before a knock was heard at the door, "Hold on."

He went to the door, opened it up, and saw Hex.

"Hey Hex." Said Bugs.

"Hi, can I spend the day here? I need to get away from a creepy woman at the university." Said Hex.

Bugs looked outside before giving Hex the 'come in' hand motion.

Soon the University Teacher Professor Helena Xagliv came running looking for Hex.

"Pardon me Mister Rabbit, but have you seen a guy with a face tattoo?" said Xagliv.

"Yeah, Gene Simmons." Said Bugs, "He's with his Kiss band members at a rock and roll convention."

He closed the door.

"Wow, she is creepy." Said Bugs.

"Every time she shows up, I end up hiding someplace where she won't bother looking for me." Said Hex.

Sonic ended up sniffing him.

"Why do you smell like a bunch of warthogs in Ben's sock drawer?" said Sonic.

Ben became shocked.

"What?" said Ben.

"Never mind, time to get this over with." Said Sonic.

He pushed a present over to Ben.

Ben grabbed it and opened it.

Soon, a very powerful and windy fart emerged from the box and he had his eyes closed and his hair was blowing for a good 2 minutes before it stopped.

"Oh dude, my mouth was open." Said Ben.

Sonic laughed.

"Gotcha." Sonic said before he continued to laugh.

Kai punched Sonic.

"SONIC!' Kai shouted.

Sonic stopped laughing.

"Okay, I had my fun." Said Sonic.

He grabbed something that was dome shaped and covered in a green blanket. He passed it over to Ben.

Ben groaned.

"Better not be another fart." Said Ben.

He removed the blanket and saw a red parrot with red/blue feathers, a golden beak, and talons in a gold bird cage.

"A parrot?" said Ben.

"His name's Iago." Said Sonic.

Ben poked Iago's belly.

"He needs to lose weight." Said Ben.

"WELL YOU NEED TO TAKE A BATH!" Iago yelled.

Everyone but Sonic became shocked.

"Did that parrot just talk?" said Ben.

"No." Iago said before coughing, "I mean."

He squawked.

"Lose weight." Said Iago.

Everyone is still shocked.

"Ok I did talk." He said, "I'm a parrot, what're you going to do about it?"

"I got him from the same pet shop I got Salem and Professor Colosso from." Said Sonic.

Salem groaned.

"Why do you always get pets from a pet shop that holds talking animals?" said Salem.

Sandra is shocked.

"Did the cat just talk?' She asked.

"Yes. Yes he did." Professor Colosso said

Sandra fainted.

"Could you two for once be quiet when we've got company?" said Sonic.

Everyone heard some monkey screeching.

Kai smiled.

"That's my present for you Ben." Said Kai.

A monkey named Abu fell on Ben's head and continued to screech.

"A monkey?" said Ben.

Iago groaned.

"Not you again." Said Iago, "He throws his own poop."

Ben looked at his new pet.

"You know him?" He asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Said Iago.

Abu screeched some more.

"I trained him not to throw his own poop." Said Kai.

Abu took a small dump and tossed it's feces at Sandra's face, waking her up.

"What-what-what-what happened? And why do I smell bad?" said Sandra.

"Wow, good training." Said Iago.

Sandra is shocked.

"A Parrot Talking and a Monkey." She said, "Oh man.

"Eeeeh, Ben's friends with talking animals." Bugs said.

Sandra realized Bugs was right.

"Oh yeah." Said Sandra.

Ben turned to Sonic.

"What's with all the rude pets?" said Ben.

"The pet shop owner is really crooked. He claims that I stole his wife, when in reality she came onto me." Said Sonic.

"CAN WE JUST HAND OUT GIFTS!" McFist shouted.

His wife is mad.

"Hannibal." Said Marci.

"Yeah Hannibal, keep your mouth out of stuff that's not your business." Said Sonic.

Trent pulled out an envelope and gave it to Sonic.

Sonic opened it up and saw the Guitar pick.

"A guitar pick that looks like me. I'd have preferred a Nintendo Wii U with a copy of the new Super Smash Bros game, but this'll do." Said Sonic.

Trent groaned.

"How did I not see that coming?" said Trent.

Gwen smiled.

"Well honey I have a surprise for you." She said.

"A bunch of brown neckerchiefs?" said Sonic, "I'm starting to run low on those things."

Gwen grabbed a big present and gave it to Sonic.

Sonic is confused.

"This must be a lot of neckerchiefs?" thought Sonic.

He opened the present and pulled out a blue Nintendo Wii U.

"A Nintendo Wii U?" said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

Sonic then pulled out a copy of Super Smash Bros for Wii U.

"And the very video game with me in it." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait, you're in a video game? I HARDLY GET ANY ATTENTION!" yelled Ben.

"Zip it Yuri." Said Iago.

Sonic went over to Gwen and hugged her.

"Thanks Gwen." Sonic said.

Gwen smiles.

"No problem Sonic." Gwen said.

Sonic smiled.

"Here is my gift to you." He said and handed Gwen a gift in blue Wrapping Paper.

Gwen is confused and opened it.

What Gwen saw she could not believe.

It was a painting of her as the Mona Lisa.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wow." Wander said, "That has to be one great painting."

"You said it." Iago said shocked.

"Sweet Chrisas." Rook Shim said.

"All that painting really paid off." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

"That is cool." G said.

Debbie and Phoenix smiled and looked at G.

"Time for our gifts for you." The two girls said.

"Better not be Chef Hatchet." Said G.

The two girls grabbed a present and gave it to G.

G smiled.

He grabbed the present and started to shake it.

"Please let it be good, please let it be good." Said G.

He started to open it.

G was shocked at what he saw.

A New Dragon Shaped Ninja Sword and a Dragon Shaped Ninja Stars.

"New weapons." Said G.

"Yep." Phoenix and Debbie said at once.

"What kind of woman gives a guy weapons for Christmas Presents?" said Iago.

Debbie smiled.

"A Sister who loves her brother and the weapons were from her." She said, "Now for mine."

"I am next after you because I got G something cool as well." Heidi said.

"Same here." Bash said.

A present was pushed to G.

He then started to open it.

Debbie smiled.

"It's from Me G." Debbie said.

G smiled and looked and is shocked to see what it is.

"I don't believe it." Said G.

He pulled out a Snow Globe with a picture of Debbie and G in it.

"It's-it's-"G stuttered.

"Very ugly." Said Iago.

Ben shushed Iago.

"Debbie that's a Beautiful Present." G said and kissed her.

Debbie smiled.

"Thanks." Said Debbie.

G grabbed a present and passed it over to Ben.

Ben shook it and smiled.

"Please be good, please be good." Said Ben.

"Adam Sandler good, or Tom Hanks good?" said Sonic.

Ben opened it and is shocked.

He pulled out a Game with Ben and Kai on it.

"A Ben 10 video game?" said Ben.

"Okay, I was off. Samuel L Jackson awesome." Said Sonic.

Ben looked at G.

"How did you do that?" Ben asked.

"I know a Guy." G said.

Ben then saw a Sumo Slammer's game as well.

"SUMO SLAMMERS!" yelled Ben.

"Fatsos." Said Iago.

"Sumo wrestlers a pretty strong." Said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

'Thanks G." Ben said.

G smiled and gave a gift to Heidi.

"Try and be gentle." Said G.

Heidi ripped it open like a mad woman.

"Or savage like." Said Yakko.

Heidi was shocked and saw a Ninja outfit and Ninja Weapons.

"Ninja Stuff." She said. "Wow."

She looked at G.

"What's with this Ninja stuff?" She asked.

G smiled.

'Well Heidi spoke with your father and he and I think you would be a great Ninja. So how would you like to be my apprentice?" G asked.

G's Family and Heidi even Howard are shocked.

"Say what?" said Howard, "Why can't I be one?"

"Because you're fat." Said Knuckles.

"Well you're a knucklehead." Said Howard.

Heidi is shocked and started to cry and ran and hugged G.

"Thanks Sensei G." She said.

Splinter and the turtles smiled.

"He'll make a good teacher." Said Splinter.

"That's what worries me." Said Raph.

Leo smacked Raph on the back of the head.

"He may be an idiot at times, but he'll be a good teacher." Said Leo.

"Yeah I mean he trained Drake's daughter right?" Donnie asked.

"Too well if you ask me." Mikey said before turning around, revealing a bunch of ninja stars were stuck on his shell.

Everyone became shocked.

"Once a violent person, always a violent person." Said Mikey.

G saw this and sighed.

'Maybe Randy and I trained Drake's daughter in Ninja skills a little too well." G said and turned to Phoenix. "Now my gift to you sis."

He handed her a Red Present.

Phoenix started to tear it open.

She became shocked by what she saw.

It was a Stuffed Phoenix and a Samurai Sword.

She quickly hugged her brother.

"Thanks." Said Phoenix.

"Anything for family." Said G.

A big green, white, and red cake was rolled in and everyone saw it.

"What's with the cake?" said Ben.

Knuckles then popped out with a bunch of sparklers in his hands.

Everyone was shocked and confused.

There was no sound but a cricket chirping.

"Awkward?" said Knuckles.

"Awkward." Said Sonic.

Knuckles looked at his sparklers.

"These things have another minute to go." Said Knuckles.

G picked up Knuckles in the cake and threw him out of the manor.

"Man that was Awkward." G said.

"You said it." Daffy said.

"At least it was not Viceroy who did it this time." McFist said. "Man that was one weird party."

Viceroy was sitting next to McFist.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" yelled Viceroy, "What am I, chopped liver?"

Sonic pulled out a jar of chopped liver.

"No, this is." Said Sonic.

A Drum Solo was heard and everyone saw Comedy Chimp.

Crickets were chirping.

Comedy Chimp groaned.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Said Comedy Chimp.

He left the mansion.

"I don't even know why I bother with that group of humorless jerks." Said Comedy Chimp.

A soda can hit him on the back of the head.

"We so do have a sense of humor. We're just annoyed by you." Said Tails.

Later; nighttime has fallen and all the presents were opened up.

Sonic was hanging the painting of Gwen he painted in her room.

Gwen who was in her nightdress smiled.

"Very nice of you to hang that photo." Said Gwen.

"Anything for a friend/roommate/girlfriend." Said Sonic.

He put the photo on a tack, but it was crooked.

He straightened it out.

Sonic smiled.

"That's better." Sonic said

Gwen smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you." Said Gwen.

Sonic looked up and saw mistletoe above Gwen's bed.

"Hey, isn't that mistletoe above your bed?" said Sonic.

"Mmm hmm." Said Gwen.

Both she and Sonic got under the blankets before kissing each other once more.

With G, Debbie and Phoenix they were with Bugs and Lola.

"So this is the Phoenix Samurai. I'd have pictured something else like a Pegasus or a-"Lola said before her mouth was covered by Bugs.

"I just put up with her." Said Bugs.

"So how did you meet each other?" said Lola.

"Long story." Said G.

"Trust us." Said Phoenix.


End file.
